Stelmaria
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: Is something that is common natural and does that make it bad when it isn’t?”/ "I don't know". Semi-AU story about the bonds of humanity that can mean so much. No actual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Stelmaria by Yofune-Nushi**

Summary: Circumstances can bring people together or drive them apart, not caring for the feelings of those caught in its grasp. Some people may or may not find the determination to confront what they have in their hearts. Takes place in a semi-alternate DGM universe. Planned Multi-fic  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: General/friendship/drama  
Pairings: Mm, I don't really have much or any plans to focus on romance.

Disclaimer: Hoshi owns it.

**~Prologue~**

"What's the hurry girly?"

The Chinese girl blinked once to keep the pouring rain from invading her eyes too much and stares blankly at the three large men who had stood in her way and had moved in a crooked circle around her. She sighs, not really paying attention to what the lead man was saying so much as she is paying attention to their body language. Usually she would have activated her crystal boots by now, for when your enemies are invisible and can be anyone and anywhere there is no such limit to better safe or sorry. But he, the person who she was walking to meet with had assured her that there were no akuma in the area, and she believed him, on that.

She slowly bent her knees as, what looked to be rather intoxicated, man started to reach out to her and having completely left himself unguarded as both liquor in ran in his system and unbelief she was an actual threat to him and his lackeys. She quickly did a c-step and brought her leg up and kicked hard in between his legs and watched without remorse as he nearly spat up what may have been digesting in his stomach and fell hard to the ground. She turned around, moving to an angle where all three mean were in sight and quickly assumed her steady defensive position to the other men who had lost their sleazy grins and now wore shocked expressions as their minds processed what had just happened. They looked to her then to the coughing fallen man then to each other before somehow communicating that it wasn't worth it before hustling away in a stumble.

She did not straighten until she was sure they were gone and raised an eyebrow in surprise at how fast that went. No matter there was a important meeting to go to and she had already made him wait long enough, she continued walking at a easy pace, not wanting to stand out or look like she was in a hurry though there were very few people out and about.

The rain seemed to have become harder as it fell from the sky in a straight direction, it had been raining since she left but she didn't take an umbrella with her.

"_Hey Lenalee, it's pretty common to always carry an umbrella when it rains isn't it, I never in my whole life have used an umbrella for myself. Is something that is common natural and does that make it bad when it isn't?"_

"I don't know." She mouthed in the rain as it dripped between her parched lips. That was what she had said at the time to him at the time. Truthfully she had an idea of what he meant and she knew what they had been talking about was not umbrellas, really. As much as she wanted to know about others important to her she did not want to open that door. Not with him. Because any answer she could have given him at that time, would not be the one he'd agree with completely. And she had hated not agreeing when it came to things like that, because it was precious to him, but not to her. She hated making others, especially him sad or isolated in anyway.

She shook off the weight of water that was being absorbed in her clothes, even though she knew it was hopeless in this kind of weather.

Finally she found the spot in the abandoned park that was where he was residing in wait for her. He was there, of course without umbrella also, with his ever loyal golden golem as well, Timcampy as the golem flew over to her and fluttered in her face in recognition with a toothy grin, one she retuned with a slight smile, before choosing to quickly fly back to his master and rest on his shoulder.

The boy who was more like a man gave her a tired smile as she approached to stand a few feet away from him.

"You came"

"Of course…you're still going to do it, like this aren't you?"

"….I know, you understand me better enough"

She refused to show him the pained smile she felt like wearing from the confession. He in turn refused to as well.

Dark boots and Crown Clown were activated.

~~~*

"_Humans are strange creatures, they always want to protect what's important to them, and sometimes others can even see why. But in the end, do they always have to resort to conflict and choose what is and is not replaceable, even if it means hurting others no matter whom?"_

_"Sometimes, people are just fragile…I don't think that makes them evil, just…" _

~~~`*

She jumped, while he ducked.

It was always the same; Allen had always been the superior fighter. He had a natural ability for battle that could be considered second only to the Generals when it came to the harmonizing with Innocence. He could kill her if he wanted to…

Well, if he could ever catch her first that is.

She swiftly dodged crown belt as it neatly pierced her clothing, tearing a small rip through it. Often, he was too predictable for her… Not that she minded in times like this.

He took the trees in an attempt to both seek higher ground and shelter from her attacks. Twitching her lip at the sudden move, she waited in midair before following her instincts dove in landing on a sturdy branch up high in a tree. Pressing her back against the tree bark, Lenalee closed her eyes in concentration. Quietly controlling her breathing and putting everything else beside her surroundings as she often had done meditating when she was little.

The sound of rain dripping and pouring as it fell from the heavens against the trees was dimmed to the back of her mind.

The feeling and sound of her own breathing and heartbeat resounding within her chest seemed dull now.

Silence…

The sound of bark creaking against the addition of new weight alarmed her from behind.

Quickly in spilt decision, she thrust her hips sharply to right and sent her left leg crashing threw the trunk of her tree as if it were cloud, and caused the boy that had been hiding behind it to fall downwards as splinters and chunks of bark flew everywhere where he had been standing just seconds ago.

Cursing to himself, he activated his claw and caught himself by digging it into the now much shorter tree thanks to his opponent's handiwork.

Knowing the danger of staying in one place for longer then necessary when dealing with her especially, Allen quickly pressed feet forcefully against the bark and pulled his left claw out as he pushed away to fall a safer distance. Just in time as well, when Lenalee untimely (for her) chose at that moment to perform a roundhouse kick of sorts on the spot where he had just been and effectively annihilate the poor oxygen provider.

Oh well, Allen thought. Better it then him.

Reaching out, he timely dug his claw into another tree before he fell to close to the ground and slowed his fall enough to not land too painfully on the ground. There, he shot crown belt again as she shot down to him at high speeds.

He couldn't ever hope to beat her agility. So he had to work with what he had (which day by day was becoming harder, as, she had a rather particular talent with being able to react in her favor with reading his moves, in battle at least) to throw her off guard enough.

Dodging crown belt with a twirl of her body, she was about halfway to righting her body in a full out attack to finish him off… until she saw his arm turn into a huge sword that is.

Lenalee had seen some pretty strange things happen to people's bodies before. But never had she seen one that turned into a metal like object out of the blue. Her surprise over this caused a slight delay of action in her descent of attack, which was enough for Allen to take this precious only second long opportunity in his favor before her wits were quickly collected again.

Shooting crown clown again, it struck just as she shook off the shock and dove again. Taking the piercing of his attack as it struck deeply into her stomach, she brought down her boot to smack smartly the near side of his shoulder blade as he fell to the ground and twisted his body to avoid her attack as much as he could in time.

Allen breathed a silent sigh of relief to himself. Just one second too late and he would have no doubt lost his whole shoulder, if he was lucky that was.

Bringing his sword up as best as his tired limbs could, he sliced it in the area where Lenalee had been only moments before she had ducked from having seen his attack coming so suddenly.

He shot up, both heaved from the activity and wounds each inflicted on each other. Lenalee had blood oozing from where crown belt was still dug inside her. His side from where she had struck earlier was now very sore and he thought he could feel blood trickling down his head. He hoped she hadn't given him another concussion, though he wasn't sure when she could have during this fight.

He mentally commanded crown belt to tighten inside her as she pulled on it to come out of her. He watched her stand there; her presence could be gentle as it could be frightening.

_Master was right about woman in this way,_ Allen thought, _you never want to deny them, particularly the truly fine ones._

It was almost time to go. He knew he shouldn't have seen her at this time, but, as he watched her eyes so focused on him with all that fire and spirit. He wasn't regretful; it was people like her that helped remind him what it was he strived for in the present.

Even though, she is one of the enemies.

He smiled.

Lenalee watched him. The smile was completely fake and devoid of any real happiness that should live and breathe in all smiles given to someone close. She knew never to take this young man at face value.

He was her job. Her personal mission… Her motivation for one of the things she wanted most right now.

"Lenalee…" He said. She knew what was coming. She felt suddenly drained of her earlier adrenaline, but also calm.

_Don't do this Allen, let's stop this and end it now_. She silently pleaded. But it wouldn't end, not tonight. This was just a test to see how far they both have come in the time of separation. He had goals, dreams, and things he lived and breathed for that he had yet to accomplish; just like her. Neither could and would not die tonight, not by each other, or anything else for that matter.

His smile and eyes turned softer and the blood darkening around his face along with the coming of late light made the whiteness of his hair and glow of his Innocence stand out and cast a more brilliant shine that seemed almost heavenly divine in a place of hell.

"Good night" and he departed away as if through thin air as a door was materialized as he stepped back into it followed closely by Timcampy.

He was gone.

She watched the spot he disappeared from with an unreadable expression that no one who saw would be able to decipher.

The sun of a new day cast a light onto her as the rain began to finally pull back its descent upon her.

_No, Allen. It's good morning _

But that particular saying was too bitter for her own mouth to say out loud and she bit her lower lip to keep it from coming out.

She limped out without a sound of a whimper escaping from her throat. The pain was heavy, but she had dealt with worse. As long as she had her legs in good enough use she could keep walking no matter where or when.

She slowed almost abruptly when she saw who was waiting for her near the train station. Holding back a grimace, though not from pain, Lenalee kept walking casually towards her destination with determination to not miss the earliest ride back home, she couldn't afford any more to let any who personally knew her to see her like this. Not right now before her next assigned mission.

The feminine figure stared, unflinching at her state. She did not inquire about Lenalee's state. All she did was hand her a long black cloak which Lenalee silently took and placed over herself without verbal thanks.

"Was your desire stolen?" The figure asked, with a hint a dull curiosity.

Lenalee did not really want to answer or even have the temper to civilly deal with the this person right now. She had no business with snooping around her desires more then she already did.

Instead she finally politely thanked her for the cloak, that most likely more an excuse to see dig into her privacy rather than out of worry for her wellbeing. Before walking off by alone to board the train station just in time to make the earliest leave and be home in time before any large crowds of members could notice her.

As she felt herself tiredly lean against the window watching the buildings and landscape pass her by over the hour and she couldn't help but recall the woman's words earlier.

_Was your desire stolen? _

Sighing, she straightened herself as she felt the train lull into stop, signifying it was her time to exit.

_No… just walked away_.

* * *

**Notes***

No, that female who gave Lenalee the cloak at the end is not an OC character. You'll find out who she is later.

The history between Allen and Lenalee will get shown later. How later I haven't decided. Depends on how much I write at once. Also other characters like Kanda and Lavi will show up, when? Again I can't say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stelmaria** by **Yofune-Nushi**

_This place ~ Chapter two_

Keep in mind there will probably be some spoilers from the latest manga chapters in this fic.

* * *

_During his timeless reign, the one known as the Millennium Earl had swallowed the world in his dance of slow decay. No one knows his purpose other then to leave tragedy and mayhem where ever he desires. He did (does) not come with weapons of mass destruction or in a daunting form to crush us. _

_Rather… it was a play for all us of._

_He prances and entices those with offers and temptation as though he has no authority unless we give it to him first._

_It's as if he were a servant for all of mankind's desires. Such a thing should not be possible, the tyrant of the world who chooses only to be most the subtle in his cunning to annihilate and lead those pitiful souls astray… And yet, I feel as though sometimes I cannot tell who is the real devil or deliverer in this story. Aren't we humans the ones who bring tragedy to others and ask for our loved ones to be brought back to us again for own selfish plea? _

_My friends would surely either laugh or scorn me if they ever knew of these thoughts._

_But, maybe… it's our wishes that the Earl must receive to have authority over this world? _

_After all, are not the greatest falls and rises of humanity begun from one simple wish?_

_~A entry of wish makers and granter~ author unknown _

_Era – Turn of the late 19__th__ century_

_In order to stand against the akuma hordes controlled by the Earl and to possibly prevent the catastrophe of the current human races stand in this life. The Vatican became the base of operations of the war against the Earl when a mysterious age older then myth substance known as Innocence was discovered and used to destroy all those of the unholy army. The people who were chosen by this "gift" from God were called exorcists._

_These exorcists were the ones who brought order and clarity to the world of good and evil for humanity... At least, as a farce it was nice to think that was how it was._

_-"Onlooker's sight"._

~~~*

"…."

"Yeah…? Okay. I was sure to bandage myself well enough for now."

"…"

"I don't need to even respond to that do I?"

"…"

"You are the Idiot!"

"…"

"I have no intention of that."

"…."

"Don't nag so much"

"…"

"How soon can we have better contact?'

"…"

"Okay, I got it. I'll be sure to tell the others."

"…"

"…Hello? …Just hanged up without even telling me first…"

_That bugger!_

With dark clouds threatening to rain down upon his mood, Allen hanged the installed phone back on to its hook and turned around to begin slowly walking past all the white buildings. Beginning to all the while humming the song that defined the world that could only house him, the soft echo's vibrated through out the vicinity and quietly shook his very bones it seemed as he felt his body being pulled of it's own will into the lullaby's prison.

It was a habit that he thought he should encourage himself to break, but at the same time it felt like too much of a sin to do so in reality.

Timcampy fluttered faithfully along beside him as he always did, this time coming closer then he usually did as if to inspect his living shadow's face for peculiars.

Ignoring his winged companion, he once again allowed himself to be effortlessly lost within his thoughts. This place was always bad for him in that way it seemed. Often when whenever he came to stay inside this place for only a intended small amount of time, others would be dispatched to find him hours later wandering along as if in a trance that was caused by some magical spell. Always humming that same subtle tune no one but the hummer himself and a very small number of others could identify. He was not able to break away for long on thoughts that contained the Arc.

It was as if some force wanted his whole being to be eventually engulfed by this place.

_Hey… it's okay if you don't want to respond, but, are you… alright with this?_ The soft feminine voice had asked out of protective curiosity once.

It seemed like so long ago. The first and last time someone had ever asked about his own personal take of this place.

He always did have a hard time putting his own feelings of this place into words. It was almost as if these feelings couldn't possibly come through and reach towards the surface to make them known. It never really bothered him that much though as the older he grew.

He had thought and pondered aimlessly without any real need of urgency for the correct answer when asked that one time. After all, what did it matter what he felt about it. He thought that was wrong considering the nature of his connection to it. But, for him, it just felt right to think that way.

After all, this place was his.

Though… perhaps that was all that needed to be said. It was the only way he felt he could explain the whole thing honestly to himself.

Somehow, she had confirmed in her own way to him how naturally she understood that thought as well; the sense of having something belonging to you without the words to truly express it any other way.

Left hand twitching, a shiver shot down his spine causing his whole body to shake slightly. Ignoring the murmurs of whispering ghosts in the back of his mind and Timcampy's hovering that was getting just a little to close, a door to another world that he had no authority of was opened.

Allen walked out of the Ark.

~~~*

_Lenalee, always…_

Twisting and pushing her way with the occasional apologies, the young girl still a few years shy of being an adult woman in body mad her way through the crowd of human mass on board the train.

Heart quickly pounding out of habit, as it always did when she was in positions like this, especially alone. Lenalee walked casually through the crowd like a normal human would just as her training taught her to. Keeping her cool with a controlled soft smile and keeping her body from sweating too much out of anxiety. She critically eyed every body that was surrounding her in the tight area and watched for any sign of alertness to any and all possible disaster.

So far she was mostly ignored with only the occasional looks from bored passengers that were given to her most likely out of vague curiosity for her foreign looks and dark clothing.

_Don't let anything fool you brat, the biggest mistake you could ever make is to stereotype something or someone. Every thing, person, and place has more then one side to their nature and you better damn be sure you can see through it in time if you ever want to make it out there…. _The gruff voice with a tone of absolute authority soundly echoed within her mind. The one who had said it to her only told her this one time in her life so far, but once was all she needed to know to permanently stab it inside her being.

Breathing, she controlled the urge to jump back and invocate Dark boots in surprise when a man had roughly bumped into her. Smiling, she ignored the dull pain spreading throughout her body from her wound and accepted the hurried apology as she began settling down the wild urge to lash out in protective violence against what could have been an enemy.

_Smile when you don't know what else to do with people or situations… At least do it for yourself then._

…_._

When she felt better, Lenalee began walking out the door to leave the train in thanks for finally being able to leave the cramped are that felt so closed off.

A sinking feeling settled in.

Wait… She quickly whipped her head around like a hunted beast hearing the horns of its pursuers. Something was wrong. That man, she had seen him before hadn't she?

Before she could even decide what to do next her world became of ash, fire, and smoke.

Only when she became aware of her surroundings again did she realize her Dark boots already activated and herself several feet away from the now wrecked train. Smoke choked the atmosphere as she coughed and became aware of the screaming and wretched crying that could be heard echoing through out the tense atmosphere.

Holding back a wince of pain she slowly stood up in a wary posture, looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was her job first to see what the cause of this was and if it had anything to do with her, though if her instincts were correct she already had a good idea of the answer.

Blocking out anything ordinary of this situation, she concentrated on finding what she could from her spot.

There.

An elf like woman dawned in pure liquid red cloth stood unmoving nearby the train wreckage staring at her. She had not been there before, had she?

The woman matched her stare for only a split second before calmly strolling off at a pace that suggested she should be followed.

Calmly also matching the same stride, Lenalee allowed one brief glance at the carnage and as she felt her hearing zone in a cry for a sibling, she bit her lower lip to stop a quiver and also the anxiety within her heart from showing in her body.

"I'm so… so sorry"

_Brother… _

She said this so quietly it was almost even lost to her.

When both women stopped, it was a nearly deserted area, the only people (if they were people, Lenalle thought cautiously) was a man several yards away sweeping in front of a old brick liquor shop as two little girls that looked to be between the ages of four and six playing with marbles nearby him.

The woman had her back to her still as Lenalee's stare on her body held absolute focus.

The sun's rays grew dim as thick rolling clouds passed by lazily over them.

"Nothing to say…?" The quiet whisper asked her.

Clenching her fists inside her coats jacket, Lenalee stubbornly did not respond.

"You know, you can't keep doing that. Going outside the binding as an exorcist… You have duties. We can't afford for you to be careless…"

_You mean I can't afford to be careless_. Lenalee thought bitterly, but wisely knew not to say this.

The woman opposite of her continued "The eyes of the righteous looks after those who are deemed so the same; meeting with abnormalities, even such as you can not be overlooked, Lenalee Lee you are walking on thin ice."

_Watch you're tone…_ The Chinese female whispered in her mind.

Cool eyes reflecting clouded tension for the other female, she whispered with a hint of controlled wariness "Your soul could be damned for touching an already damned one in turn."

Muscles tensing and teeth gritting, she marched with loud pounding steps closer to the other until she stood in front of her with blazing fire in her eyes. "The eyes look after the righteous, does that mean all those people you never even met were not deemed righteous enough to live!"

The woman only carried a blank expression at Lenalee's outburst and the disgusted look she was giving her.

"Is that what you are really most angry about?' _Those people were not ones you cared about… _silence. The accusation rang so clearly both women thought they could feel it oppressing their bones.

"…" Lenalee straightened herself and gave the other a careful even look as she tried to control her temper once more.

_No, that was not the part that had me most upset_…

But again she did not say this to the woman.

She had no desire to tarnish his or any name that was important to her by saying it so casually in front of people like this woman - let alone stand quietly by and let them speak badly of them. People like this weren't worth suffering for in that way.

The woman blinked and sighed to herself before beginning to walk straight ahead again, forcing Lenalee to sidestep quickly so as to not collide with her.

"…You were not this outspoken when you were younger, I do wonder if your interaction with that creature of heresy has to do with your waning as a precious soldier…"

The woman paused to look back and was only met with Lenalee's blank face. The one she remembered back years before, only, to her slight unnerve with the exception of her eyes. They were different then before. She was almost surprised the girl had not slapped her by now; from the glint in her eyes it did not look she was too far off from doing so by the apparently huge nerve she had hit earlier.

_At least, we still have your chains… _But she left that unsaid, for saying something concerning that subject would likely lead to a quarrel she would both rather not be involved in nor have the time for.

The Crow left as if she were a dream leaving no trace behind.

Lenalee was alone, with thoughts of a different time gently overtaking her for one brief moment of euphoria.

_Lenalee, always please be gentle…_

Holding her body with her arms wrapped around her. She felt her eyes wanting to water, but she did not let them shed her burden she refused anyone to carry but her.

_Brother, come back to me… _

_~~~*_

_They always find ways to touch each other, don't they?_

Watching Bak and Fou arguing in casual speech with undertones of gruff affection as Fou leaned into him from her perch on the table and whacking him neatly on the head for a comment of his, it was nearly obvious.

What was nearly obvious? He'd rather not say. It wasn't his place or business anyway to invade their secret world.

He enough of the value of secret worlds between people to acknowledge and respect them in any form or shape.

Allen stood quietly as Bak had yet to notice him, still praising himself over a new invention of some sort despite the verbal and physical bruising he was experiencing, what it was and why it was so great? Allen did not know. Science babble had always been a foreign language to him. Much to his Master's vague irate.

Fou though had noticed his presence almost as soon as he settled himself into the room without a word. After a minute or so of glancing between the two males she finally sighed in exasperation and gave another whack to the blond man's hands.

"Fou! Do not handle the great me in such a violent way when the great me is working on a great piece of work birthed from my great--!"

"Baka Bak, you're self-proclaimed greatness has made you oblivious to reality again." Eye rolling, the female with the near immortal youthfulness turned her attention to the boy who stood his ground, matching frown for frown.

"And you brat, don't just wait there and listen to private conversations. Either say something or get you're butt out of here!"

_Between Bak sans praises and you yelling what's so private?_ But seeing her scowl and remembering what a mean flying kick she can have, Allen instead donned a slight smile and apologized easily more out of trained habit then a real sincerity to do so.

Not that it was enough to satisfy Fou. "You little brat, don't go doing that thinking  
I'm no better at reading you then one of –"

"Fou," Bak interjected with a calm tone of clear authority before any squabble between the two could happen "Calm down, you can harass each other later. Walker let me see you now."

Huffing, Fou allowed Bak to quiet her as she leaned backward more comfortably onto the table with her back against all the paperwork staring straight up at the ceiling and began kicking her legs absentmindedly in the air.

Allen held back from expressing his amusement at the other's mood swings. She was as hard to break through her fortitude as she was as easy to sway like a leaf in the wind. Such a paradox, but overall a constant to fall back, she always knew how to make an impression on you by providing the more memorable reactions you'd never forget. On occasional days when he was feeling particularly sadistic he would seek her out for the purpose for challenging her for his own entertainment and need for a strong opponent to practice with. Even though usually knowing his luck, he always got the burn at the end of the day.

It was really good training with all dodging he had to accomplish to stay alive. So when asked he would say it was worth it since he could stay in shape.

Fou said it was because he was a little brat who was asking for it.

Shrugging, Allen undressed himself of all his clothing for Bak to begin inspection of any wounds he had missed and how his Innocence was doing while Fou contented herself with her own devices.

He had long since lost nearly all his embarrassment over undressing in front of Fou. Though she had the appearance of a young girl, she was not human. So it was not to long to get used to her presence in these situations.

That and he could only shudder to just imagining all the things she could say in response.

Timcampy flew around in curiosity and spent his time pressing his face against the windows and computer screens.

When Bak's rough and rather cold feeling fingers against him were done prodding and poking him, he asked "Walker, how do you feel?"

_No lapses again right? _

"I feel fine Bak san."

_None so far… _

Grimacing in what Allen thought was an attempt to smile, Bak stood up straighter and asked for more details about his arm and how it cooperated with him during the battle.

He responded lightly recalling the feeling of being one with his Innocence and how it reacted the way it wanted him to and when.

_After all, no matter what you think of me… you are my one and only… beloved partner._

Allen felt his shoulder that was connected to his inhuman arm feel slightly warmer after this thought. Lightly gliding his fingers over it, he liked to think it was not just his imagination.

"Walker" The blond asked evenly "We will have to study it further later, but from what I've gathered Crown Clown is doing well enough for now. Fighting against another opponent like that is a good way for testing out how well you both take to each other in extreme situations like that." Nodding to himself he added more softly. "Not to mention better practicing for the Noahs…"

Fou stretched from her position almost lazily as she turned on her side to rest her head against her hand to now better watch the two younger males.

Timcampy flew over to bite Allen's hair and nuzzle his cheek.

Blinking, the scarred teen just almost absentmindedly poked at his golem's little claw as it gripped his finger in turn almost curiously like a new born kitten.

"I wonder if I can keep doing what I can with the amount of time I have."

It was a comment more to him then to others. But still Fou turned slightly away as if disgusted with what she saw but with her current facial expression that was hard to tell if that were truly the case and Bak with a flash of emotion that went by too fast to tell was quick to pull the corners of his mouth up and respond to his junior in age.

"Don't worry Walker, you're… health has improved a lot since our last check up. I and the others are working hard to look after you're condition so you can live how you've decided. You'll be fine."

Blinking up at the man with a slight frown, Allen titled his "Oh don't worry I have not forgotten that. I was just talking to myself just ignore what I said" Smiling a little, he added "Besides… I can keep walking no matter what as long as there is a path in front of me, right."

Frowning, Bak could only choose to settle on smiling back as a response. Writing down in his clattered notes on the clipboard Bak nodded to Fou who responded by sliding off the table and collecting the pile of discarded clothes on the floor and walked off with them out of the room.

"Before you go, I would like to watch Timcampy's recording of the battle from earlier. To collect more data of course…"

Noticing the look of yearning and Tim's own mouth beginning to split into a feral snarl, Allen could only sigh in exasperation. Bak always had such weakness for pretty girls. Well, Lenalee anyway. If it weren't for the fact the man was so innocent like in his useless fawning, which reminded him more of a childish crush then an actual pedophile tendency, he would have felt the same impulse to knock the man over his head - as he had often did for a certain other older man - for reminding him of worse times.

… That and it was great material for blackmail and temptation purposes for getting what he wanted when he couldn't normally get it from the other man.

All was fair with the right hand as far as he was concerned when it came to deals (as long as it was his hand behind the dealing anyway).

"Sure, don't take too long though"

Allen's tense smile did not waver even after Timcampy had bitten his shoulder painfully when Bak had turned away to look through his notes from earlier.

_Sorry Tim, he has a good reason this time to need you. Don't glare at me like that. I'll make it up to you later…_

Poor Tim, whenever the little golem ever recorded something that Bak heard was worthwhile in his interests he would often borrow the little snitch and pause, rewind, fast forward the little thing so much Allen often thought the golem was having a mental breakdown after Bak was done as he would fly at high speeds into his arms and cling to Allen as if he were his only lifeline to comfort and sanity.

Defeated, the little golem bit his current owner on the ear for his betrayal and resigned into a sulk for what was to come. Allen felt too sorry to be too mad. He would have to buy the golem a pack of cigarettes to smoke later.

Bak looked up from his notes again in awareness when a clicking sound was heard that signified Fou's return of new clothing for Allen to wear.

"Here you go, don't ruin these as fast as the last ones Walker."

"Thank you Fou, I appreciate it."

Noticing the lack of promise she gave light smack (her idea of a light smack anyway) to his head with a sigh as he clothed his body in his new wardrobe of pants and a vest.

Straightening the wrinkles, Allen asked "Can I go out again now?"

"…Walker you just got back and now you want to go again?" The living sentinel shook her head in slight exasperation over the boy's typical restlessness. "Dummy, at least go rest for a bit. Do you want to put Wong in more grief then you've had already?"

"Walker, Fou is right", Before Allen could verbally protest Bak lifted up his hand in refusal and continued "Out of the question. I let it slide earlier because you wouldn't be gone long and you were doing so well in the past few days but this is the first time you have worked with your Innocence like this much in so long. We don't know how you will feel later on if you continued to put stress on yourself so you will stay here until we have investigated you're condition more and for safety reasons you will be accompanied on your next assignment as usual" Narrowing his eyes at the defiant look from the white haired teen, Bak added "Is that understood, Walker?"

Meeting the older man's eyes with his own Allen reluctantly relented feeling disgruntled at his denied want for more time outside the Branch. Bak was of course right to be worried. But, he hated being forced to stand still, especially when the pleasant pulses of lust for the akuma enveloped his being and he could not do anything to satisfy it.

_I need you… I love you… I'm sorry I could not live for you… _

_Don't worry_ Allen thought to himself _because I will…._

"Oh yeah…" Fou cut off his thoughts with the gruff tone laced with feminine quality "Those annoying freaks are here finally."

Bak looked up surprised with his face morphing into the not so similar befuddled confusion that Allen was feeling over not knowing who she was referring to. Was someone significant here?

"Do you mean who we were talking about last night?" Bak asked "Are you sure Fou? Those two weren't supposed to come until next month at least weren't they?"

Shrugging her shoulders indifferently Fou simply said "Well, apparently what they meant by next month was today." Mumbling more irritably to her self, "…Lousy inconsiderate bastards thinking they can walk in here as if they own the place… following their own schedule…."

"Fou…"

"Yeah, yeah I know already… Come on Walker let's go get you to Wong for another check up before you cause him to drown us all with his waterworks."

Grabbing his right wrist, Fou pulled Allen along ignoring his insistent questions of the newcomers and when he can go away again with the exceptions of a few scowling remarks.

Holding Timcampy with the one hand he had plucked him off of Allen's shoulder before both he and Fou exited, Bak watched the door long after it had closed.

Alone he placed his notes upon the table and thoughtfully looked over though did not truly read the first page of newly gathered information. Falling deeper into his thoughts of things he would not, could not share with anyone.

_I can keep walking no matter what as long as there is a path in front of me, right._

Covering his face with his hand to rub his sore eyes, Bak could only silently wish to himself if only the path the younger boy was walking could have been a different.

_Walker, if only you did not act the way you do…_


End file.
